


Life is good

by riccichan



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riccichan/pseuds/riccichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluffy Koyashige PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is good

It was ten when Koyama finally managed to shoo Kusano out of the room. Kusano was the last to go, everyone else had already come by to see how Shige was doing. But of course, since "Notti" had practically "saved Shige from a gruesome death by strangulation from electric cables" or something equally inane, he needed to boast about it until Shige had patted him on the head several times and told him what a good boy he was. Koyama closed the door behind the genki babblemouth and pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. Kusano on any normal day already was a challenge, but directly after a concert...

When he looked over at the huge double bed he and Shige were sharing for the duration of NewS' tour, Shige had lain back against the pillows and had one arm curled protectively around his middle. It must have hurt, falling off the stage like that, Koyama thought sympathetically. He sat down next to Shige, careful not to disturb the other.

"You okay?"

Shige turned his head to him and smiled tiredly. "Yeah. It's not so bad really. And it was my own fault, I should have paid attention."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, but you certainly don't look 'okay'."

"It's okay, really. Just a bad bruise is all. I just feel sorry for whoever it was from the Juniors that tried to move out of my way, I bet he thinks it's his fault." Shige closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

Koyama was inclined to agree. Apart from the fact that the Juniors all adored Shige to pieces, knocking a senpai off the stage was a crime in the capital sin category.

"What time do we have to get up tomorrow?" Shige asked and turned on his good side, wincing.

"Six, I believe." Koyama replied and wanted to sigh too. Time always went by so fast when they were on tour...

Shige opened one eye and smiled at him. "Can I get a cuddle before sleep?"

Koyama involuntarily grinned and poked Shige's butt. "If you're nice, you'll get even more than a cuddle."

"I don't think I'm up for more than a cuddle." Shige remarked sceptically. "And besides, Ryô and Notti are next door. Somehow it doesn't feel right."

"What, scared they're listening in?" Koyama climbed on the bed and over Shige's body with a seductive grin. "Let them. It'll be educational at least for Kusano."

"You, " Shige leaned up and kissed Koyama once briefly on his nose. "Are a bad boy. And I don't think Notti needs any education in that particular field."

"And you, " Koyama replied, kissing Shige squarely on the mouth, "Are talking entirely too much."

Shige looped his arms around Koyama's neck and drew him down for a proper kiss. They weren't in any hurry, and in regards to their schedule, a night with full eight hours was a luxury they seldom enjoyed. The kiss was soft, no pressure, just warm lips and tongues and hands travelling familiar paths. Koyama carefully lowered his body down on Shige's, mindful of the other's injuries. Shige took a deep breath as their hips touched and slid one hand under Koyama's white t-shirt, as always fascinated by the play of the lean back muscles moving under his wandering fingers. He felt Koyama shudder as he let his nails ghost down the other's back, until he had reached the seam of Koyama's grey boxer shorts.

Koyama wanted to kiss Shige forever. Kissing Shige was like floating in a warm, dark and safe place where he could shed all pretenses, pleasure sparking from him to Shige and back. Shige's lips were soft and pliable under his own, and he deepened the kiss until Koyama wanted to melt into him.

They separated again, both breathing heavily by now. Shige's eyes were full of heat. His lips parted. "Kei..."

Koyama leaned his forehead against Shige's and started moving his hips, rubbing against Shige's arousal slowly, almost teasingly. Shige gasped and bucked his hips involuntarily, which caused him to gasp again, only it was in pain this time. Koyama immediately drew back. "Does it hurt?"

Shige looked up at him, grimacing. "It's my own fault. I forgot. Ow."

Koyama sat back on his heels, one knee on each side of Shige's hips. He looked almost contemplatively down at Shige's erection, clearly outlined by the relatively tight material of Shige's gray Dolce&amp;Gabbana briefs. Shige squirmed a bit. "It's okay, don't worry, I need - "

"You need to lose your shirt." Koyama interrupted him. Shige swallowed at the sudden roughness in his voice. "Um, okay..."

Koyama helped him pull the shirt up over his head, but stopped him when it was bunched up at his wrists. He smiled at Shige. "Now hold on to that and enjoy the ride."

Shige gave a short laugh that turned into another gasp when Koyama leaned down and licked a straight path from his chest to his navel, the pads of his fingers trailing where his tongue had been, carefully avoiding Shige's side that was bandaged up.

Shige hooked his arms around the pillow under his head and watched breathlessly as Koyama licked circles around his navel while drawing swirling lines all over his chest. A sudden memory surfaced in Shige's mind, of a certain photoshoot, Koyama wearing cat ears, whiskers drawn on his cheeks, and Shige had to suppress a giggle. Koyama gave him a sly look. "Finally decided to be ticklish? Or do I look funny?" "Neither." Shige returned with a grin. "I just thought that you are a really cute kitten." Koyama snorted. "I'm what? I thought we decided against the use of tacky pet names."

Instead of answering, Shige raised his knee and gave Koyama's behind a light shove. "Stop talking and continue with... what you were doing."

Koyama leaned forward swiftly and bit lightly at Shige's nipple, softening the bite by pressing the flat of his tongue against the rapidly hardening nub.

Shige uttered a long, drawnout moan that ended in a hiss and bit his lips.

Koyama bowed his head in a mock salute, his eyes twinkling as he flashed Shige a grin. "It is my pleasure to service you, master."

"Th-there's another area in desperate need of a proper servicing." Shige panted and tried to hide his need quite unsuccessfully behind a sultry look.

Koyama stopped nuzzling Shige's nipple and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest, smiling up at him. "Yeah, I can tell. But... I'm afraid it'll hurt you if I go and do something about that."

"I promise you I'll be hurt if you don't." rasped Shige, trying in vain to create some friction by bumping his hips against Koyama's chest.

"Well, how about a deal, then?" Koyama sat back up and cradled Shige's erection in his hand, through the material of his briefs. Another moan reverberated through the small, dimly lit hotel room.

"Deal?" Shige's eyes were half-shut now, his hips shifting back and forth in jerky little movements.

Koyama felt his own member swell at the sight of Shige spread out under him, desire in his eyes. "I'll give you special treatment", he said and squeezed Shige, elicitating another moan. "If you promise not to move. Think you can do that?"

One of Shige's hands had come free and he reached down to touch himself, but Koyama batted his hand away. "Deal or no deal?" He stirred the tip of Shige's nipple with his tongue again.

"Dammit, Kei! I don't care, just DO something!" Shige whined and clawed at Koyama's shoulders, one arm still caught in the crinkly material of his shirt.

Koyama chuckled and moved back up to press a loving kiss on Shige's lips. "Deal." he whispered softly. He ran his hands up the soft skin on the underside of Shige's arms, catching Shige's hands in his own and making the other boy fold them under his head before kissing him again. Then he drew the elastic seam of Shige's briefs away with a crooked finger, leaving another kiss on the sensitive skin there.

Shige drew in a breath, his stomach twitching, but he didn't move. His eyes met Koyama's, and Koyama smiled at him again before leaning down and kissing the spot once more, inhaling Shige's unique scent as he did. He tugged Shige's pants down a bit further and smiled unwittingly as Shige's erection seemed to steal a peep at him. Pursing his lips, Koyama blew on it softly.

"Unnn, Kei..." Shige bit his lips again and fought visibly against the urge to squirm. In the diffuse light of the yellow bedside lamp, a drop of clear precum glistened on the swollen head of his penis. Koyama stretched out between Shige's legs and rested his head on Shige's thigh, gently stroking up and down the inner side of his other thigh. Under his cheek, he could feel Shige's unrest, muscles spasming jerkily even though Shige remained motionless. A sudden urge of desire overwhelmed Koyama for a moment as he lay between his lover's legs, not so much a sexual desire, but a feeling of need, of wanting to give, of sharing himself completely and dropping all barriers between himself and the other, so that in the end they would become one.

Kei loved Shige.

With a steady hand, he drew a curvy line from Shige's knee to the crease of skin where leg and torso met, rubbing his cheek against Shige's belly. Shige was eerily silent, and when Koyama threw a quick look at him, he saw that Shige was worrying his lower lip with his teeth, stifling every sound.

"Hey." Koyama's voice pulled Shige out of his lustfilled daze and he opened his eyes.

"I said you couldn't move. I didn't say you couldn't scream." And he drew the tip of Shige's cock into his mouth, licking at the fluid. He could feel Shige's muscles tighten as the other boy tried not to move, and grinned inwardly. Let's see how long he lasts...

Shige was gripping his pillow hard, not aware of anything but the warm and slick inside of Koyama's mouth, of the suction, the pull, the hot and cold sensations vibrating through his body. He fought against the urge to move and found that this made his excitement even more intense. Already he could feel it, glowing, amber sparks cumulating deep in his groin.

"K-Kei -- I'm gonna ---" Shige choked on his words and felt how Koyama increased the speed of his movements. For a moment Shige teetered on the edge - then he rose into the limitless night and fell back down to earth in one world-shattering swoop.

Koyama sucked on Shige as hard as he could, his fingers grasping Shige's hips so tightly that his nails turned white. He heard Shige's words, heard him gasp for air before all of Shige's muscles locked and he became absolutely still for the fraction of a second. Then hot fluid spilled inside Koyama's mouth and he continued to suck and swallow with practiced ease.

The sound of Shige's laboured breathing filled the air. Koyama let Shige's cock slide out of his mouth when he felt him relax, kissing the wrinkled tip once more, as some sort of goodbye. He crawled up and lay down on Shige's good side, his cheek pillowed on Shige's chest. "Your heart... it's beating so loud..."

Shige smiled down at the honey-coloured hair of his boyfriend. He found Koyama's fascination with his heartbeat endearingly cute. Plus it gave him the perfect excuse to play with Koyama's soft hair, especially during the afterglow, when he felt that lifting his hand was about all he could do. He petted Koyama's head and just basked. One of Koyama's hands rested on his stomach, warm and steady. "I was good, wasn't I?"

"*I* was good, is what you mean."

Shige laughed. "Okay, yes, you were. But I didn't move at all. It was amazing. You should try it, really."

Koyama rolled around and propped his chin on Shige's chest, one hand under it. "But not now."

"Just give me a minute." Shige's lips quirked upward in a beautiful and completely "no fake" smile that would have made Koyama fall in love with him instantly, if he hadn't been madly in love with the other boy already.

"Oh no, nu-uh. Now, I just want to pamper and cuddle you." He dropped a kiss on Shige's collarbone.

"Oi, I'm not a little kid. And I want to return the favour."

"It wasn't a favour." Koyama said with a warm smile. "And there's no need to return it." His own desire was still there, but it wasn't important. Shige protested once more when Koyama spooned him and buried his nose in Shige's soft hair, but Koyama just ignored him and continued tenderly stroking his stomach.

Shige sighed. "I love you, you know."

"Mmmh."

"Was that more of a I-know-mmmh or rather a stop-talking-mmmh?"

"Mmmh."

Shige chuckled and wriggled back against Koyama's warm body. He felt loved, content, and he was with his best friend. What more could he wish for? His eyelids became heavy, and with another soft sigh, Shige fell asleep just like that, all discomfort forgotten.

Koyama smiled to himself as he heard Shige's breathing even out and felt him relax completely. He reached up and turned off the lamp, settling back against Shige and drawing the cover up to their shoulders.

Life was good.


End file.
